Anything At All
by randomLlama
Summary: Jonouchi hasn't got a dime to pay for Shizuka's surgery or hospital bills, and will do anything at all to pay for it. Now when the egotistical, arrogant, asshole Seto hears this, he decides to get what he wants as well as give Jonouchi what he wants.OOC!
1. Chapter 1

okay...here's a one shot i thought of. hope you enjoy, and normally i wouldn't touch this series but my friend drew a comic of yugioh and it was so funneh, i was laughing like no tomorrow. summary: Joey and Yugi discover yaoi on the internet. XD first joey shows yugi pics of yugiXbakura...then after yugi faints, joey comes across one with seto...and himself! ahem anywho...moving on with the fic now... ALL WRITTEN IN **SETO'S** P.O.V. and ther's more than likely going to be some sort of lemony scenes.

* * *

Minutes passed like days, and I often how long my kid brother (whom I hold repsonsibility for over all else) will lie there motionless. Why wouldn't he listen to my advice? If he did, we wouldn't be in a public hospital, which I could probably buy and run with top professionals, but he says they don't treat him like a human kid. 

It was stressful, but I endured it for his sake. He is my entire world, and I don't want him to miss out on his childhood, much like myself. I was forced to grow up too fast, and I want him to live his to the fullest.

Many times I would walk around while I waited, and by some miracle (in my mind, disaster) I hanne to pass a blonde teen holding the hand of a sleeping blind girl, and recognized him immediately. I don't know whay I stopped to watch him speak with the sincerest tone of voice, saying such sentimental babble to her, and promising he'd find the money to pay for her surgery. Pity filled me, but why should I care about such a low life form? Oh sure, he's cute and really fun to tease, but other than that I have no reason to help him--

"I'd do _anything_ to pay for your surgery, Serenity..."

--unless it benefited me. A twisted smirk curled my lips as I walked back to Mokuba's room, forming a plan to get what I want in order for him to get what he wants.

The next week, Mokuba fixed and causing trouble in my mansion again, things were getting back to normal, and I had sent out my plan. A simple advertisement that was sure to catch Jonouchi's eye.

---------

"What's this?" A blonde teen mumbled, picking up the paper on the table of his best friend's game shop, and let his eyes scan the words.

'_Wanted: young, capable personelle to assist president of major corporation. Pay is high, but with strict hours, and hard labor. Contact SMK at 211-5568_'

Jonouchi kept reading, and re-reading the ad, so far this was the only appealing one. He could use the discipline, and the money of course, but he'd think for a day.

------------

Two days passed after I placed the ad in the papers, and despite there being better ways, I was certain this was the way to get Joey's attention. It seemed to work. I glanced at the phone in my office, and steadily picked it up after the second ring, "Hello? SMK here."

"Hello, uh.. My name is Jonouchi, and about your ad in the paper..."

A twisted lustful smirk crept upon my lips as I told him about the job, and smirked further when it sounded like he was going to accept it. By the end of the hour I had him, hook, line, and sinker. He was going to be mine, and what can I say? He's a boy that would put up with my teasings and bulliyings, and it might be my imagination, but it seems that he likes the attention from me.

I shall use that, but only when the time is right, if I play my game too soon, it will only scare him away. That is something I'd rather not have, and will prevent at all costs. I can't say I know when this obsession with the blonde started, but it's not going to end, and that is a fact I know for sure.

Hanging up the phone with a smirk, I knew he'd flip when he found out in three days who I actually am, and it's three days because that's what we agreed on so he moves to my mansion. It would be easier if he lived in the same house, since he'd be coming with me to the building to work, and since he accepted there's no chance in hell I'd let him back out now.

------three days later--------

I sent a limo to pick him up from the hospital, I agreed to let him see his sister one last time before he began to work for me, and almost an hour later my secretary informed me that the limo had arrived and Jonouchi was on his way up to my office. I sat facing the window, and it's magnificant view, wanting this surprised to be one he wont soon forget.

Minutes later I heard knocking at my door, and my secretary once more informed me Jonouchi was here, "Let him in." I spoke to the phone which had many purposes.

The door opened, and closed, I could hear him breathing in my silent-death like office. "I'm pleased you accepted the job Jonouchi." I said to him, "Please, come closer."

"Y-Yes sir..." He replied obediently, as the sound of his footsteps became louder. "Uhm, Sir? What type of work will I be doing?"

"Office maintainence mostly, but there will be a few special tasks I'd like from you," I answered him, slowly turning in my chair as I continued for dramatic effect, "Welcome to Kaiba Corporation Katsuya Jonouchi. I am Kaiba Seto, your new boss, and world." I smirked sadistically at the now gawking blonde, as I stood, and the light from outside reflected off me in a way to make it look like I was glowing. The shock must have been too much for him, because I am now staring down at Jonouchi who has fallen to the floor in awe--or disbelief.

* * *

yeah i leave you. but i will have the second part up ASAP ! and i'm sorry its so short, i kept telling myself to wait until i had 1000 words, but i realized i cant prolong the story that much, especially at this point, so this will have to do. i beg forgiveness! anywho, hope you like, ttfn 


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so i lied, every chappie i will alternate point of view, because i came up with the idea that happens at the end, and it would flow smoothly if i wrote in Jonouchi-kun's p.o.v. so without further delay! chappie 2 ! in **Jonouchi's p.o.v. **head's up, i'm probably going to make this three chappies long, and yes without a doubt there will be a lemon in the final chappie.

**

* * *

**

'_Okay, don't panic..._' I thought frantically from my spot on the floor, in front of the desk that was thing only thing between me and...and that monster!

"Get up." He ordered, sitting down with a brief sigh, and glared at me once he was seated comfortably. Somehow, I found my body actually obeying his command, though I couldn't figure out why... "Jonouchi, you'll start tomorrow, after I'm done this work we'll go back to my mansion to get you settled in and I'll explain more once we're there." His arrogant voice instructed, and I simply nodded, I _needed_ this money... Shizuka's future rested on it.

"You can sit down or something, just don't touch anything." Kaiba's voice cut through my thoughts, his obnoxious, smug, irritating and bossy tone. I wanted to smack that mouth clean off his face, but I simply mumbled a thank you, and took a seat on one of the couches in the middle of his massive office.

It felt like an eternity--it was only one simple freaking hour--when Seto announced we could leave, and he led me to his limo. '_Damn rich bastard,_' I thought bitterly, getting in and taking a seat. I felt so out of place, so uncomfortable... so vulnerable. It also didn't help that Seto's cold eyes were glaring at me, even if it wasn't a glare I could never tell, his eyes are always cold.

The ride was painfully silent, and all I could do is think of how not to screw up for this job, it was the only one with a really high pay that we agreed upon.

"When we arrive, you will follow me, and be quick about it too. I will show you your room and a tour of places you can go, and there are of course places you CAN'T go, you'll know those when you enter them and I catch you there." Seto's cold, arrogant tone instructed, and soon the limo pulled into a garage under a huge mansion. I got out, and followed Seto precisely a pace behind, my eyes wandering on the walls and interior of his house.

Eventually he led me to a room, that looked more like a closet...my point: it was small. It had a bed, a desk/drawer, and an even smaller closet! '_Gee thanks..._' I thought bitterly, and he instructed me to put my things away quickly, which I did for some reason. As if the thought of disobeying him would tear me apart or something. After I finished, he started leading me around to the place I can go, warning me of the places I can't. I was half listening anyway, and out of the blue, a small dark haired boy crashed into my legs.

"I'm sorry!" He cried apologetically, making a huge fuss, while Seto sighed in annoyance. "Mokuba, it's fine, you don't need to apologize. Jonouchi is going to be working for me, so you don't need to," Seto's monotone, indifferent voice said to his brother, and kept walking expecting me to follow. I was about to, when Mokuba grabbed my wrist, "I'm still sorry Jonouchi. Why are you working for my brother?" The innocence and curiousity in his voice was cute, and very expected, he is a kid after all.

"I--"

"JONOUCHI!" Before I could answer, Seto's sharp, and obviously upset voice echoed in the halls. It made my blood run cold, but after calming myself down, I smiled at Mokuba and apologized saying we'd talk later, and then I ran after Seto who greeted me with a glare. "Don't be friendly with him. When I'm not around, he's also you're boss Jonouchi. Is that clear?"

I gulped slightly, his gaze was too powerful, but I nodded meekly, "Yes Sir..." Somehow I felt that if I stared too long, I would get lost, and I'd be completely vulnerable to him. Something that worries me, but also makes me curious... What would he do? It's hard to admit, even to myself, and no one else knows, but I feel this strange attraction to him. I do love his eyes, they're so cold and easy to get lost in. His voice drifted into my ears, something about dinner? '_huh?_'

"...down at the dinning room by six thirty sharp. I will not have you late for this on your first day, and there are two outfits in your closet; one is for winter, and the other for summer." There was a slight and brief moment of indecision on his face, but it vanished just as soon as it came, "Wear the summer one." With that he disappearaed behind a door that I had a suspicion I was not to enter, and with a shrug I turned to wander before I had to change.

-----18:27-----

"Stupid mansion... Why does it have to be so big!?" I huffed, my breath slightly lost, having had to run back to my room after taking too many wrong turns. I should have just come here after Seto finished showing me around, and then I would have time to be shocked at what the _'summer outfit'_ was...

There was a mirror on one of the closet doors, and staring back at me was a blonde in extremely short jean shorts, with ribbons that were tied in the back about the tailbone and they fanned out like a tail or something. On the blonde's legs were fish-net stocking that started at his ankles and stopped half way up his slim thighs. On the blonde's hands were gloves with the fingers cut off, and they were damn soft, must be velvet or silk... Covering the blonde's torso was a slightly ruffled, transparent shirt, which stopped at his midrif, and had straps connecting at the back, which then exposed most of his flesh. Another horrifying feature of this outfit was the collar with a loop, which fit like a dream regretfully, and topped with headband brandishing two triangular kanine ears.

I stood there, eye twitching, and started in shock. This can't be happening. It _can't_ be... He doesn't actually want me to wear this? And in front of his little brother!!! Shit... Maybe I should have kept looking for a job... --18:29:35-- Fuck, I don't have time to worry about that!

I ran out of my room, the ribbons trailing behind me with the wind, and luckily I had passed the dinning room when I was lost so I knew where I was going. I found it! Hooray! Kanpai!! I had seconds to catch my breath... --18:29:58--

Two more seconds, and there, I opened the door slowly fearing that Mokuba was in there. Okay he wasn't but I'm not sure I'm supposed to be relieved, because now the realization is that I'm alone with Seto Kaiba, and I'm wearing this skimpy outfit! My mind wouldn't be still, and it didn't help that my cheeks were burning with embarrassment, but I somehow managed to calm myself in time for him to call me over. I obeyed, after all my job depended on it, and without warning I was yanked down to me knees.

When I tried to stand, I was hindered by the leash attached to the chair Seto was sitting on, and when I looked up at him to yell at him I got slapped. Not lightly either. "Don't say anything." Seto's cold, bossy voice rang into my ears, "This is how we'll be eating everynight unless I'm not here. In that event, I will have instruction set for you to do otherwise. Now open."

Against my dignity and moral free will, I ate the offered forkful of steak, and nodded. '_Assistant, my ass... I'm his fucking slave!_' I kept thinking in between taking bites of food, '_But if he wants me in this outfit, it means there has to some kind of attraction to me...right?_' I sighed inwardly, hoping to some degree that I'm right, and yet fearing that it may be temporary. Occasionally after taking a bite, I would look around, wondering where Mokuba was, and now that I think about it, having him around would only make this more embarrassing.

"Mokuba's not here. He's at a friends house," Seto's voice startled me, how could it be that he knew I was wondering? "It was written on your face." Seto added smugly, smirking down at me. I gulped, taking another bite he offered, and cursed myself since I must have blushed again. I can't help it, his eyes and that smirk, it's enough to make me melt.

Before long, the leash was removed and I had instructions once more, I was to bring the empty plate to the kitchen to be washed by someone else, and then return to Seto's side. At this rate--as long as he doesn't hit me anymore--I might be able to get used to this.

"Any questions?" Seto asked me, mindlessly patting my head, like I was the animal he constantly calls me in front of my friends. My heart raced a little, I'm pathetic, I like this treatment and affection from him. But as for questions... There's the obvious, '_What the fuck is going through your mind?_' or '_Why don't you pay for a real slave?_' But then I thought, those questions would cost me my job, and my chance at paying for Shizuka's bills.

"Am I going to be wearing this at the office?" I asked, realizing I'd die from embarrassment if Seto forced me to wear this there.

"Only in my office. But when you are doing work around the office you will wear the winter one since the building is kept cold." Seto answered, and I admit it wasn't the answer I was necessarily wanting, but its better than what I had imagined. Now that he's mentioned it, I've wondered why he wear tight clothes and cloaks in his office, I guess that explains it.

"Uhm Sir?" I tentatively asked, embarrassed the question was about to leave my mouth.

"Yes Jonouchi?"

"In this job, am I to sleep in that room?" I looked at the ground with red cheeks.

"What are you trying to suggest? That you want to sleep in the same room as me?" The disgust and shock was thick in his voice, and I don't know what hurt more, the fact he was horrified by me or that I might loose my job from this. "Well, I mean ... er, that is.. But why else would you have me in this outfit?" I pointed out, looking at his face with a pouting expression, and tried making my body seem more appealing.

"See the kitchen maid, she'll inform you of your nightly duties." Was all he said before standing and walking out of the room, leaving it silent as the graves. But soon, the only sound that could be heard was the sound of droplets hitting the cold tiled floors, my tears. After roughly five minutes I gathered my strength to see this kitchen maid Seto mentioned, I found her luckily, and she gave me a big list to do.

At least the list of duties let me explore the mansion and by the time they were completed, I knew the mansion's places I can go by the back of my hand. On my way back to my room, Mokuba had found me, saying Seto wanted to see me about something. '_Probably to mock me further, or diss me like always._' I thought, heading to the door I guessed led to his room, and knocked.

"If that's you Jonouchi, then come in." His voice said to me from behind the wood, and I obeyed, closing the door behind me. "Lock it," He ordered. I nodded, making sure to hear the click as the door locked, and once again found my eyes on Seto. The brunette was sitting on the edge of his bed, the dark blue flanel Pajama shirt unbuttoned half way down, and the pants making his legs long and slender. When I opened my mouth to ask why I was here, he barked my order, "There's an outfit for you in the bathroom. Change into it, and then come back out and sit at the foot of my bed."

I gulped with a nod, heading to the bathroom like ordered, and found the outfit to be somewhat similar to the one I'm wearing now. I guess the only exception is that this was more like PJ's. The bottoms were still short, about the same length as the tight black jean shorts I just shed, but I like how the fabric of the Pajama's feels against my skin.

The shirt, was like his, full sized and very breathable. I sighed, knowing I should have guessed this, but I was still curious if he actually felt something towards me. My hope faltered after I recalled his reaction to my question, and knew it wouldn't be possible for him to. "WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG?" I cringed with fear at his voice, shit I forgot where and who I was with, and scampered out of the bathroom to sit on the floor at the foot of his bed. "If it weren't for the fact that you're so cute, I probably have fired you by now for all the times you've pissed me off, or worse..."

'_Fire me? Wait _worse_? That's not reassuring...But wait--he said I was--Ack!_' My thougths were interupted when he lifted me without effort of the ground and pulled me close to his chest, lying on the bed, and I feebly pushed off him. "Isn't this what you wanted?"My arms lost all strength after he spoke with a tone that doesn't suit him, and I knew it was true, he knows how I feel and I let my arms become limp as he pulls me closer against his body.

I nodded with a small yawn, "It is..." I murmured, closing my eyes after such a tiring day, and felt him removing the headband before I drifted into slumber. My final thought for the day was, '_This is the man I love..._'

------five months later---------

This lovely, and cold wintery night has left me at home while Seto's at the office--like usual. This time I've entertained myself cleaning his living rooms, yes rooms, and am currently dusting the tops of the shelves in this one. His mansion has about four, so I get to stay plently busy when he isn't home, I just find it odd and somewhat sad that he hasn't kissed me yet in these past months... I guess I'm not that cute after all.

I sighed deeply, and when I opened my eyes, Seto was suddenly in my face. "Nyaagh?!" I straightened on the armrest of the couch I was standing on, and lost my balance falling backwards, and again when I opened my eyes Seto was in my face. This type of situation had happened a lot in the past five months, but they were all interrupted by one way or another, and everytime I blushed heavily like now.

"Have you been keeping out of trouble?" He asked, smirking, and it was always something along those line. By the fifth time I realized he'd been wanting reason to punish me, and I'd always play coy...

"What kind of trouble do you mean Sir?" I tried hard not to smirk cutely, because I know this is what he wants to hear. I had found out his real feelings for me about a month ago, and since then, we've been trying to get every opportunity we can get. And everytime I get my hopes up, there's an interruption.

"You missed a spot, in the second living room." He said bluntly, but with tease. I tried really hard not to smile at this point, he knows I always clean flawlessly, and when he acts like this it makes me want to laugh so hard. "But Sir, I haven't missed anything since I started."

"It's what you took from the second living room is what I mean." He smirked, and I love it when he smirks, but what he said confuses me. He hasn't ever said anything like that before, "You're too involved in cleaning that you don't realize you've gotten dirty."

"Where-?"

"You can't see it, since it's on your face." Seto interrupted, taking one of his strong hands to carress my cheek, where I'm guessing the dirt or whatever was. Somehow, I question if there is actually dirt on my face or not now...

'_This is it, finally! I've been waiting too long for this!_' I thought, managing to keep my emotions off my face as his draws closer. My heart beats faster everytime I feel his breath on my face, more concentrated on my lips, and mere inches apart. ... However, where there's a will, there's a way...

"BIG BROTHER!" Mokuba's voice called out, not far from where we were, and ranted about the Kaiba corp. having a problem of some-sort. In short, Seto needed to leave and take a look at it. We both sighed, it was so close, and yet I kind of knew it was too good to be true. He stood off the couch, and when he left, I realized how we were positioned.

My right leg was up on the back of the couch, which left me wide open to him as he had straddled my other leg, and one of my hands was pinned by his while the other lay rested close to my waist to support himself. Again I blushed heavily, it was like the others, he was in control and I was desperate for this. I suspected he knew, and sighed disheartenedly, '_It's never going to happen is it?_' I pried myself off the couch and resumed cleaning, checking to see that there was actually some dirt on my face, and wiped it off.

Seto arrived later that night, I could tell since I wasn't sleeping, and could hear his limo pull into the garage. I sat on the foot of his bed, like always if he needed to go back to Kaiba corp., and was dressed in capri PJ's for the winter. Eventually the door to his room opened, and I stood, like routine, going over to him and greeting him with a bow. He'd hand me something of his clothing, and I'd put it away after locking the door, then bring him his PJ's.

"What was the problem Sir? If I may ask," I did, and had known my place for months. Even so, there have been times I've stepped out of line, and the scars on my back constantly remind me.

"Some idiot tried to hack our security." Seto answered, sounding sleep-deprived and completely annoyed and I didn't speak after that, only unless he spoke to me first. After he had changed he crawled beneath the covers, looking at me briefly before shutting his eyes, and then I crawled in after him. He always left a space where I can fit my small body into, usually on his left, and when I become snuggled in to my liking he rolls onto his side hugging me tighter against him. Everytime, my heart races, and I sigh dreamily--I think he does it on purpose. I could be wrong, but I usually hear him huff in victory afterwards... Tonight though, it's different; it's still the strong arms I love around me, but they seem disturbed by something, and I'm worried.

----------

The next morning, I blinked my eyes open to see no Seto--it's not like it was the first he's gone to work before me--but there, taped to the pillow were my instructions:

_Jonouchi,_

_Dress in the winter outfit, and come to the office, I'll have lots for you to do._

_Kaiba._

I sighed when I saw that he signed his last name, but I guess it was business. Fifteen minutes later I headed to the garage to check if he had a ride for me. Standing at the door that connects the house and the garage, I look in shock and awe at the vehicle Seto has left for me, I can tell because it's my favorite colour. With a clear path to a door, resting on a kickstand, is a relatively new, and relatively expensive motorcycle. My birthday had just past, but two months ago, he took me to get my liscence. "Now I think I love that man more than I did." I murmured to myself, swinging a leg dressed in tight leather over the bike, and putting on the helmet left on the seat. The keys were already in the ignition, so I just had to turn them, and when I did, the bike purred wonderfully.

I knew my first job: thank him. I pulled out of the garage, and started my way to Kaiba Corp. the wind rushing past me, but I couldn't really feel anything due to leather outfit. Yup, leather, which was surprisingly breathable. '_Seto thinks of everything,_' I thought happily, since the pants were skin tight, and the boots came past my knees but allowed good movement. The shirt was again tight, and the sleeves were cut off with a low cut neck, but that coudn't be seen under the jacket. The jacket had straps on the arms with buckles, and across the chest, even on the back. Again, on my neck was a black leather collar, though this one didn't have a loop to attach to anything, it did hinder my breathing a little.

---

"Hey did you see that hottie, Mayoka?" A short-haired teen asked, pointing after Jonouchi.

"I did! Yummy!!" Mayoka grinned, "But wait... Didn't the bike come out of the Kaiba mansion?" Both girls blinked, and looked at each other, as Mayoka spoke again, "You don't think they're..."

---

Not fifteen minutes later I arrived at the gigantic building that was Kaiba Corp. and parked in a stall where there was a rectanlge that said "Reserved" in my favorite color. Seto really does think of everything, and I'm thankful as I pulled the helmet off my hair, shaking it loose how I prefer, and walk into the building. Luckily I know my way around, and in another fifteen minutes have climbed the stais that led to Seto's office.

"Ohayou gozaimasu Jonouchi-kun," Seto's secretary smiled at me, "Kaiba-san is free at the moment." She was a sweet lady, happily married with four kids, and always smiled at me. I liked her, simply for that, and thanked her as I poked my head through the door to see Seto type madly away at his computer. His eyes flashed briefly at me before returning to the computer screen, "Well?"

He was acting, he knew I got the bike, and he wanted to make sure I thanked him properly. "Sir, could you stand up please?" I asked, walking over to his desk, putting the helmet on the couch on my way. I arrived at his desk, but he was still typing, and before I got to ask again, he stood smirking at me. No sooner did he stand did I wrap my arms around his neck, and press my lips agaisnt his. I could feel tears of happiness sting my eyes, as well as Seto wrap his arms around my waist.

Without warning, he thrust his tongue into my mouth, making me nearly choke but instead I found my tongue playing with his. Finally. I've kissed him, I have waited too long for this, and I can tell he has too. When he pulled away, a tear fell down my cheek, and he kissed it away gently, smiling down at me. His smile, not smirk, was way better, and made him look ten--no thousand times more handsome. I smiled back, "I love you Seto."

His smile grew, and I knew it was a little embarrassing for him to say the same, so instead I hugged him tight burying my head into his chest. I could feel his strong arms tighten around me, as if afraid to let me go.

"Kaiba-san? Your ten-thirty is here."

Before I had time to blink, Kaiba was sitting at his computer again, acting like nothing happened. I knew I was hurt, but I also knew he had a reputation as a business man, "Jonouchi. First go to the kitchen and eat something, then go see Marla on the thirty-secondth floor, and offer your help to her. Juila, show him in."

"Yes Sir," I bowed, leaving by my exit/entrance Seto showed me, just as the middle-aged man with a cold stare and freshly dry-cleaned suit entered the room. '_That's right, it's Merger Day..._' I thought, recalling when Mokuba told me that this was the day Seto hated the most, since other businesses tried to get a deal from him.

Hours later, Marla said I was finished, and I sighed gratefully. She was a slave driver compared to Seto, and I happily went to the kitchen for something to return my strength to me. It was true as well, that I'm glad I'm wearing the winter outfit, the leather was perfect for insulating me against the air-conditioning of this building. On my way out, the head-chef stopped me, saying Seto's probably stressed out, and insisted I bring him some tea.

Heading up the stairs that led to my door, I could visualize where the chef said teacups were in Seto's office, though I find it a little odd he drinks tea, I'm not really complaining. I prefer tea as well, and opened the door not realizing voices could have been heard. "Sir? I brought you some tea and... oh... I'm sorry."

There was a woman about mid thirties, hair pulled tight back into a bun, and complimenting make-up. Her navy blue skirt suit made her look powerful and confident, and I gulped slightly about to apologize once more but Seto spoke, "Ah Jonouchi... Good timing, Ochiai-san was just leaving."

"You'd be wise to consider this offer Kaiba-san," She warned angrily, and I knew that she was the type that wouldn't take no for an answer.

"That will be all Ochiai-san." Seto glared, warning her as well, which made her huff and storm out of his office but not before giving me the coldest look I've ever seen. As if the building was cold enough, now I felt like I was standing in a freezer. I barely found strength to walk the tea over to Seto's desk, and get the cups from a drawer. "That woman is so stubborn." Seto sighed in frustration, taking a sip of the tea I poured him, "Thank you Jonouchi..."

"You're welcome Sir," I said, kneeling by his desk, "Can I ask who that woman was?"

"She owns the most profitable industry for make-up, but I don't see how a partnership with her will benefit me." Seto sighed, finishing off his tea, and I poured another cup for him.

"You can go home if you want to Jonouchi, your work here at the office is done." Seto said, and when I looked at the time on his computer screen I saw that it was already 16:30. "But when you get home, cook something for Mokuba, and change into the summer outfit." His orders came with a smile and I bowed, leaving the teapot for him, not noticing that the weather had turned worse. I only noticed the massive thunderstorm when I got to the parking lot and there was a puddle in the center.

"Lovely..." I sighed, putting the helmet over my head, and started the engine. I pulled out of the parking lot easily enough, but the roads were more my concern, since this is the first time I've ever driven on wet pavement.

Looking in the side view mirrors, I saw a black car with tinted windows, and realized this car had been following me since I left Kaiba Corp. Normally I would have taken evasive manuevers, but with these road conditions, I knew better than to take any chances. I neared the intersection that turned into the street where Seto's mansion was on, and as I started up the hill, my tires were slipping a little so I put on more speed trying to get traction.

Before I knew it, that black car with the tinted windows hit my back tire, swinging the bike out from under my control, and I found the traction I was looking for. However at the angle and speed I was going, the bike took off and colided with a tree, throwing me to the ground. I managed to only get minor scratches on my body as it rolled onto the sidewalk and into a cement fence around another mansion. Unfortunately the impact caused me to black out, and the last thing I remember is two guys who looked as tall as Seto walking in my direction.

--------

When I woke up next, I found my hands were tied together, and I was locked in a room that looked like it was in someone's basement. At least I had a bed... Though I don't know how long I've been down here. Hours? Days? Who knows... But my only thought is Seto... And I hope he can find me.

* * *

you all are going to hate me ((barracades self in bomb shelter)) XD next chappie up as soon as i can remain composed enough to write the sex. And it will be in Seto's P.O.V. ... ttfn! 


	3. Chapter 3

here it is! the final chapter! gomen for the long wait. in **Seto's P.O.V. (**mostly...now enjoy!)

* * *

---At Kaiba Corp.--- 

I sighed, rubbing my temples in aggravation, I _hated_ Merger Day, and this was why. Nothing, not even the least bit profitable for me, and that usually leaves me with enemies after this day.

Somehow the normal fear didn't bother me, because knowing that Jonouchi was home waiting for me made everything better, and as it turns out he used to cook for Shizuka before she was hospitalized. An actual home-cooked meal... That was worth it, and about time too, as the clock on my computer screen read 18:19. I packed everything I needed, telling my secretary she could leave when she's finished what she was doing, and headed for my limo.

The rain had stopped by now, and as the driver pulled onto the street in front of my mansion, I thought I saw what looked like tire skids on the pavement made during the storm. But brushing it off, since it didn't concern me, I returned my focus to how I was going to greet Jonouchi. The limo pulled into the garage, but I didn't notice the lack of Jonouchi's bike, as I was too focused on him, and what I would finally do to him to express my feelings.

"Big Brother, did you bring me something to eat?" Mokuba asked me, he was sitting on the stairs as I removed my boots. "And have you seen Jonouchi?"

I blinked, as my mind recalled the skid marks I saw earlier, and then tried to remember if I saw Jonouchi's bike in the garage. When I failed to, I went to the phone, calling up anyone that might have seen him at the office.

Next I called the police, but when someone answered I choked, and made up an excuse to hang up. '_No... I can't involve them,_' I thought, if I did they might take Jonouchi away from me on some charge of something. Now if he was kidnapped, the only question is, how long do I wait for a ransom?

----22:56----

I had managed to calm myself enough to read a book, until I heard the sound of glass breaking and a thunk, which was shortly followed by my little brother's scream. Not caring about the bookmark, I bolted for his room, where I presume the glass was broken. Half way down the hall, Mokuba came running in fear, and I picked him up comfortingly. "I'm here now Mokuba, what happened?"

"A rock came out of nowhere, and hit the wall beside the door." He answered, "And after a rolled up piece of paper came shooting from the hole."

_'Paper_?' I repeated, this couldn't be good, and scanned the floor of Mokuba's room quickly before finding the acursed paper wrapped with a blood red ribbon. I set Mokuba down, and picked the paper up, then went to sit on Mokuba's bed.

To my horror the fancy computerized message brought me anger and panic:

_Kaiba Seto-san, _

_It would be best you reconsider that merger._

The other thing that annoyed me with this message was, that there was no name other than my own, and it was very vague... I had tons of merger proposals! With the message being typed, I couldn't have someone look at it and tell if it was by a female or a male.

I scrunched the paper in rage, falling back on Mokuba's comfy blankets with a sigh of frustration, "This is hopeless." I uncrumpled the paper, looking at the message once more, and then it fall on my face with another sigh. On my inhale though, I noticed a faint aroma on the paper, and could have sworn I knew it from somewhere but couldn't recall it specifically at the moment.

"Mokuba, smell this." I said, sitting up and handing him the paper, "And tell me if it's a perfume or cologne."

He raised an eyebrow at me, but took the paper, giving it a sniff all over. "I think it's an expensive and rare perfume... I've only smelt this once before when I was at the mall a while ago." Mokuba answered me, and I smirked, "Well that narrows it down to the twelve females that came to my office." But it was still too vague... I needed more of a hint, I was certain I'm overlooking something, but I couldn't think of what it was. After all, all twelve ladies were pretty upset I declined their merger offer... so that didn't get me anywhere.

I sighed, standing and walked out of Mokuba's room with the paper in hand, and headed for my room. The best thing I could do for now is rest, and then in the morning I'll have a clear head to sort this out and get Jonouchi back where he belongs.

------Elsewhere-Mayoka's P.O.V. (if you don't remember her, read chappie two again)----

I walked about the large mansion while my mother worked in her office, and knew she couldn't hear me, and I knew not to bother her when she was in there. Since my father died a few years ago, she's been busy with the company, and has made it grow beyond her late husband's expectations. I'm proud she's working this hard, but at the same time, I've become less reliant on her.

I, Ochiai Mayoka, have become independent. I have been able to fend for myself since my father's death, and am happy with my life, though I admit some of my mother's decisions are not quite what I expect... Let's say, they disappoint me. I could tell she was up to something, but I couldn't place what it was, and wondered if it had anything to do with the faded skid-marks I saw on my way home from school.

Stranger still, because it looked as if someone had _tried_ to get rid of the marks. There was something definitely amiss in this house, but I couldn't figure it out, and I knew my mother had something to do with it. With a sigh I turned a corner leading down a hallway I rarely came down, since it gave me the creeps. I'm a believer in the afterlife, and the paranormal, thus I believe this corridor of the mansion is haunted. It's not like I have a strong sixth sense, I can't see auras or ghosts, but I can tell there is some strange presence here.

_"there...?"_

I froze instantly. I thought my ears were playing tricks on me, I could have sworn that it was a male's voice in the distance, but that's ridiculous! Not ever going to happen!

_"Hello? Anyone? Help ... me..."_

I know I should run, but the curiosity filled me when I noted this cry of help was _human_. Swallowing my fear, I walked further into the corridor, also the other reason I never came down here was because the rooms were more like dungeons. They were old, and no one lived in them, which made me believe this place was haunted. There were rooms on both sides of the hallway and so far there was no sign of the sound coming from any of them.

_"... I need...out...back ... to.."_

My eyes darted to the last door on the right, as I determined the voice was coming from there. Once again, I swallowed my fear, and tried the handle; it was locked. Figures, now I know my mother was up to something, as I found the courage to speak and ask this voice who it was.

"Who are you?"

_"Who are you? Where ...am I?"_

It was then that I heard a grumble of some sorts, and I guessed it was this boy's stomach. Without saying another word, I turned and ran back out of the hallway, heading for the kitchen to bring this boy something to eat. '_I probably should have told him I was getting something to eat... oh well,_' I sighed inwardly getting some bread and butter for him since I don't know what he likes to eat, plus I can't make it too big otherwise my mom will know what I've taken.

When I returned to that door, I realized they really were dungeons, since the door was old fashioned. It stood comfortably seven feet tall, with two panels that met in the middle, and there were two old fashioned knockers about my shoulder level--and I'm five feet and four and a quarter inches tall. Above my head was two handles chained together with two locks on the chain, and at the top coming down five inches were bars spaced three inches apart, I could probably get my hand through if I could reach them. My aim wasn't any better than my height on this door, so I placed the bread in a hidden spot I knew about and went to get a stool, again without telling the voice where I was going.

Ahead of me, in the kitchen once more, I heard movement, '_Oh no! My mother's out of her office!_' I panicked silently going to my room where I had a swivel chair with no back, and managed to get it back to the old door. I lowered it to it's lowest possible setting and stood carefully, with bread in hand, and was just able to peer inside the room. My eyes took in what appeared to be right out of a Medieval horror movie; The floor was stones, and there was actual hay piles scattered around the small rectangular room, though surprisingly there was a bed. The narrow window let in the least amount of light possible, but it was enough for me to see that my mother was keeping a blonde teenage boy in this room for reasons I don't know.

"Who are you? Get away from me." He spoke, it was obvious he was scared, and quite frankly I don't blame him. I'd be scared too.

"I brought you some food," I whispered, "My name's Ochiai Mayoka." I slipped the bread between the bars, and got half of my forearm through as well, "Please don't be afraid... I want to help you."

Ten minutes passed, and the feeling in my hand was starting to go away, when finally I felt him take the bread from my hand. I pulled my arm back through and thanked him.

"Why did you thank me? If anything I should thank you." He asked.

"Because you trusted me," I answered him, "What's your name?"

"Katsuya Jonouchi," The teen answered after a pause, and I stayed with him for a while just talking and keeping him company. It was early morning when I had to leave him because my mother had left her office once more, and told him I'd be back any chance I could get. While talking with Jonouchi, I discovered he had already graduated school, and was working for a business executive (though he wouldn't tell me any names).

------

It was another twenty-four hours before I got a chance to talk to Jonouchi, and I guess you could say we've become friends, but I had no clue as to how I was going to help Jonouchi escape. I feel incredibly stupid. My only other option--since I can't get the key to the lock and I don't know what the combination for the other lock--is to go to Jonouchi's employer, but he won't tell me what the person's name is. Or where he lives for that matter, it's almost becoming a lost cause to help him.

"M-Mayoka?"

I turned to face the older boy, wondering if he came to a revalation about not telling me anything, and did an inside happy dance as he continued to speak.

"I... I work for _the_ Kaiba Seto, our relationship also goes past mere business," He paused, obviously trying to find the right words to explain this to me.

"Say no more, I'll do what I can Jonouchi," I said softly and reasuringly. The name was enough, but now I had pressure to get him out because he mentioned how deep of a relationship he had with Kaiba. "I'll wait until dinner time today, and see Kaiba, but you have to give me something of your's so he'll believe me."

"Okay." Jonouchi replied, and I could hear the enthusiasm to get out in his voice, which caused me to giggle slightly.

"I'll be back around dinner time," Then it dawned on me, he probably doesn't have a way to tell the passage of time, and remembered not seeing a watch on him. "You know, I'll just be back before I see Kaiba." I teased a little and he rolled his eyes before I walked back to my room to kill time by doing homework.

The time finally came for me to see Jonouchi one last time before I went to the Kaiba mansion, "Jonouchi? I'm here, hand me the object."

I felt it being held for my hands, and when I pulled it through the bars I saw that it was a boot. A really long boot, where if I were to wear it, it would come all the way up my leg. This started making me guess Jonouchi's height, since it looked like the was bent several times at the knee, and then I had to take into account the slight heel the boots had. '_What exactly goes on inside that mansion?_' I wondered, blushing slightly at what my mind thought of to answer my own question.

"Mayoka-chan!"

The sudden shouted whisper startled me out of my thoughts, and with a quick apology I turned, heading for a door I could sneak out of. It was late summer, probably already autumn so the sun was getting ready to set, and the sky was being painted lightly with pinks and oranges as I walked through the streets to get to the Kaiba mansion.

----Back to Seto's P.O.V.----

Fifty-three hours after Jonouchi's disapperance, and I was starting to get frantic, which was uncharacteristic for me. But I was losing the second most important thing to me, aside from Mokuba (and Kaiba corp.), and willing to do anything to get Jonouchi back by my side. Ironic isn't it? He'd do _anything_ to pay for Shizuka's surgery, even work for me. And now that I don't have him with me, I'll do _anything_ to get him back.

My amusement of the situation was interrupted when the doorbell rang, and hurriedly I went to the door, "What do you want?" I asked opening to door to a young girl holding one of Jonouchi's winter outfit's boots.

Roughly I grabbed her by the collar of her shirt pulling her inside, slammed the door, and shoved her against it. "How the hell did you get that?!"

I could see the fear in her eyes, she knew who I was, and knew I wasn't something to mess with. Her lip trembled, obviously she was trying to find words and her voice, but I was losing patience quicker.

"ANSWER ME!" I yelled at her making her squeak in fright as Mokuba came around the corner to see who the person was, and since I slammed the door. He called at me, but I didn't really hear it, and soon I felt him tugging at my arm telling me to calm down. Huffing, I walked a few feet to the right, letting my brother try to interogate her.

"What's your name?" Mokuba asked, his natural child-like innocence getting her attention from my glare.

"H-He's there." She stammered, obviously she found words, but she could have picked ones that made sense. My glare lessened though, as it seems she knows where Jonouchi is.

"Where is he?" Mokuba asked slowly and softly, not wanting to frighten her more.

"My mother is holding him for randsom so Kaiba-san will accept the merger..." She said quickly and quietly, I could barely make it out, but at least it got my suspect list down to the Four out of Twelve women with children.

"Who is your mother?" Mokuba asked, hoping she would tell us, but there was hesitation. I guessed it was because she was afriad of what I would do when I found out.

"Just tell me." I glared at her, the 'no-answer' thing was getting on my nerves, which were already short as it was.

"O-Ochiai..." She murmured, but I heard her loud and clear, and stalked off to my office only to stop when she shouted at me. "STOP! I CAN HELP YOU!"

"Mokuba, take her to the living room." I instructed, "I will join you shortly." My little brother nodded, and took her hand gently leading her to the closest living room. I headed for my office, where I went to change into a similar outfit to Jonouchi's. The tight leather pants accentuated my legs and ass, but my shirt was different than his. It was a black silk buttondown shirt with long sleeves, which I tucked into the pants, and a collar to match Jonouchi's. I was used to the cold, so I didn't need a jacket, and when finished I walked to the loving room that Mokuba and that Ochiai girl was in.

Upon my entry, Mayoka blushed at my appearance, covering her mouth to stop from saying something stupid and looked away. I simply rolled my eyes and sat in an armchair across from her, and crossed my legs.

"So what's this plan of yours? How do you think you can help me?" I asked, folding my hands above my hips, as I shot her my usual cold stare.

"I can get you in and out of the house undetected," She answered me, though I could tell her voice was still a little shaky. The confidence she lacked was rather annoying. But after seeing my eyebrow raised in question she explained it in full detail. I stood eventually after she stopped talking, and we had devised a plan, which took a long time since she wouldn't let me have a suitable revenge against her mother. _Women_...

I was wondering around my study when Mokuba came to my door, and nodded, he left and then I headed to the front door where Mayoka was waiting. The time was 22:48:32, and I followed her to her mansion. I had lent her some black clothes for this event, since her school uniform was light colours, and stuck out like a sore thumb against the darkness of night.

She led me to a back door, one that seemed hardly used, and we made our way inside silent as the graves. She had told me her mother spend most time in her study, and that it was rare for her to leave, unless getting food from the kitchen. As we walked through the halls I could tell her mother did most of the decorating, since none of the tapestries or paintings looked like it would suit Mayoka's taste. I'd half expect to see posters of famous boy bands or celebrities if it were Mayoka's taste, women can be predictable like that.

"We're nearly there." She whispered, as I calculated we were in the most western corridor and part of the mansion. I became more disgusted with that woman now, after seeing the theme and decore for this part of the mansion. '_Medeival dugeon_' is what was screaming at me as I looked around.

"This door," She nodded at the only double locked door, and I knelt in front of it getting out this little lock picking kit I had. It was actaully Mokuba's, but I had confiscated it recently due to him being a rebelious little punk, and withint minutes the lock was picked. The combination lock was a different story, but Mayoka had been working with that one. From what I saw, it looked like she was trying birthdays, and rolled my eyes at how simple minded it was.

Eventually she got the lock of with a happy whispered 'yes!' but I had seen this brief look of curiousity on her face before trying that combination of numbers, making me guess it was someone surprising's birthday. A wave of curiosity filled me as to who the numbers referred to, but my top priority was rescuing Jonouchi. That was the only thing that mattered to me now.

"M-Mayoka, what's going on?" Jonouchi's worried voice rang into my ears after she got the lock off and we carefully removed the chains. It was hard not to make sound in a dead hallway.

"Don't worry Jonouchi, we're getting you out of here." She reasured him, and I guessed I'd hear stories later, it didn't matter to me.

"Okay... Who's '_we_'?" Jonouchi asked, slightly concerned, as I saw Mayoka roll her eyes at his apparent stupidity. When the chains were removed and a clear distance where they wouldn't produce more sound, I stood beside Mayoka and we each pulled a door open. My side opened faster, since well, obviously, I'm stronger than she is. However, the doors were old, and they made too much of a racket not to alert anyone.

"Come on, hurry Jonouchi, we don't have much time since my mother is probably on her way." Mayoka instructed.

"But I have one boot, how am I supposed to get fa-AUGH!" Jonouchi started, but was interupted when I threw the boot at his face.

"Hurry up Jonouchi, if you don't, I'll leave you here." I said cruelly, finally stepping into view of the blonde, and purposely leaned against the open door in a very appealing fashion.

"S-Seto..." He murmured, as if in shock that it's me standing here, like when he found out I was the one he was applying for. Only when I smirked did he stand and attack me with a glomp, "You rescued me."

"It will have gone to waste if we don't get moving," I said with a slight smirk, pushing Jonouchi away a bit by his shoulders, "And I mean _now_." I glared coldy, and he chuckled nervously with an adorable blush of embarrassement before hurriedly putting the boot on.

"Let's go." He said, when his winter outfit was once more complete, and I turned to Mayoka who was trying to hold back her smile. I nodded, and she did as well, as we both ran off to the exit that would avoid running into her mother.

"MAYOKA OCHIAI!"

Too late, we didn't manage to get away cleanly. Mayoka froze in front of Jonouchi, in front of me, and we all came to a halt.

"Explain to me what you think you are doing Mayoka." She said coldly, in a tone similar to the one I use often in scolding Mokuba. "You're betraying me."

I had half a mind to chew this women out, but ... Mayoka beat me to it...

"If this is betraying you, then what about the times Dad's trusted you?" I could hear the fear and anger in Mayoka's voice. It sounded weak, but then I realized she needed this explosion more than I did. It was obvious these two had many more issues than I could guess.

"Don't bring that bastard into this Mayoka." Her mother glared daggers at Mayoka, who had now stepped in between myself, Jonouchi, and her mother.

"No, I can't be like you. I can't simply forget about him, he's my father, and to you, he's dead!" Mayoka snapped, "If so, then to me you killed him!" She cautiously took a step forward though, as if that way she could block her mother if she should pull anything to stop us from escaping.

"I did what I had to, he understood that. It was all for business, I wouldn't be the woman I am today if not for his support and encouragement to succeed." Her mother sneered, "He just failed to mention whether or not it had to include him."

"So you abuse his trust?" Mayoka asked, finally making it an arms length from her mother, "And hurt him emotionally? Enough to drive him to leave you? What about me? He abandonded me because of you!"

"There was nothing he could do about that. Custody of you was completely and rightfully mine, I--"

"Stop talking shit! You two never divorced, when he left I should have left with him!" Mayoka snapped, tears running down her cheeks.

It was quiet for a bit, as I saw Mayoka's mother become saddened, and eventually she cried as well. "You don't know what happened... We didn't tell you because of what was best for you Mayoka, but we did divorce... He _won_ custody of you, but ... he let me have you as my daughter rather than take you away."

I could tell this bit of news hit Mayoka hard, and carefully edged Jonouchi out the nearest exit, mostly because I didn't want to overhear in their drama. When safely outside I sighed happily, we were pretty much home free, until I noticed Jonouchi had stopped walking and when I was about to inquire as to why he spoke first.

"I... I hope things work out for Mayoka-chan..." His voice was laced with worry and concern, and I briskly walked over to him, bringing his head into my chest since it looked like he was going to cry.

"I know what you mean, she helped me too, and I owe her for that." I murmured comfortingly, I wasn't lying either. If Mayoka hadn't come to me with Jonouchi's boot, I might have done something really drastic, which would consequently mess up my business. "She's a smart girl, I'm sure she can work something out."

Jonouchi nodded against my chest, "Yeah... Let's get going before something happens." He smiled up at me, a weak but happy smile, and I nodded, gently leading him away by the hand.

I smiled a litte, when I felt him intertwine our fingers together, and had to admit I was quite content to have Jonouchi as someone I could call my lover. As soon as we were safely back in my mansion, the first thing I saw was a happy Mokuba hugging me for a short while and then he hugged Jonouchi. Before I knew it, those two walked off talking, mostly Mokuba pestering Jonouchi for food. I rolled my eyes at his simplicity, but then again, he was a kid still. And said kid hadn't eaten dinner...

---

Late that night, after Jonouchi had put Mokuba to sleep, I sat in my study reading as Jonouchi came into view sitting on the couch opposite the chair I was in.

"He likes you," I said through my book.

"I know, he's a good kid," Jonouchi said, then smirked taking a cheap shot at me, "Though he could use a brother every now and then."

"Why? You treat him like he's your son," I countered, looking up briefly to my satisfaction as Jonouchi glared at me.

"I'm just good with kids, plus I looked after Shizuka," He said to me, and I heard the drop in his voice. It appeared to me, he momentarily forgot the reason he started working for me in the first place.

"I'm aware of that, since it is the reason you sought employment. Jonouchi, you can't stop caring for people, especially your sister." I put the book down to look at him seriously, and softened my glare a little. This was my attempt at 'heartfelt' or 'compassion' I think the word is, "I'll allow you the day off tomorrow to visit her."

I stood at this moment, the look of indecision on Jonouchi's face was something that frustrated me, plus if I stayed to say more, I'm afraid that look might cry. "If you wish to be alone, you may sleep in another room tonight. The maids will bring you pajama's." After that I left, I guess 'compassion' isn't my strong suit, though it's useful... I hardly had a purpose for it, until now. '_This is going to take a while,_' I thought with a sigh, heading to my bedroom.

Little did I know, in the middle of the night, Jonouchi had in fact crawled into my bed. However, I'd have never known, since he was gone before I woke up the next morning. My only indication was the warm spot left by his body, and his lingering scent that filled my nose with every breath.

After eating the breakfast the chef made for me, I headed to my limo that was parked outside on the driveway, and walked through the garage. Sure enough, Jonouchi's bike was gone; I sighed as I passed under the closing garage door, and then got in my limo. The drive was long and unusually unbarable, it's almost as if I'd look forward to have Jonouchi come to see me at the office, but now... His attention isn't on me.

"Ohayou gozaimasu Kaiba-san," My secretary smiled, and I nodded. It was all I could do, my voice seemed to fail me, but once I sat in my chair and clacked away at my computer my worries faded. Many have described me as a robot, not that I really cared what they thought. Minutes and hours passed as I clacked and typed away, only stopping for lunch, and then I was back at it again.

-----Jonouchi's P.O.V.--------

The same chair as last time, my sister still sleeping soundly, and I clutched her hand as tightly as I dared since she's fragile enough as it is. I guess the only different about this situation is that now I'm employed to the man I love... But she'll never know...

"You know Shizuka? All my money-making schemes have failed... But this one is different, since it's an honest way, however..." My voice felt weak, a lump constantly swelling in my throat as I try to speak, "This is probably my last visit... Because if I'm here, I debate whether or not I want to be with Kaiba or with you...And it tears my heart in two... I'm sorry Shizuka..."

The decision was tearing me apart, I couldn't pick between them, it was hard enough just to be sitting here when I could be with Seto... But I chose to tell her I'm going to leave and live on my own with him now. So now I slouch over, face burried into the sheets of her bed, and cry. I cry because this is the hardest decision I've ever made, being with my sister or being with the one I love...

"Shizuka, I'm sorry..." I paused, making sure my voice still works, "But... I'm going to continue to work for Kaiba, I'll still pay for your surgeries, and pray you safely recover... I love you Shizuka..." After sobbing for a few more minutes I stood, thanked the nurse that let me see her, and then walked towards my bike.

Though by slim chance, if I stayed seconds longer, I could have heard her say, "Good luck brother." If I did... It would have made the decision harder.

On my way through traffic I headed for Kaiba Corp. The building that holds _the_ Seto Kaiba, in all our history together, I never thought it would end like this. No, it's not an ending, it is another start to a loooong and winding road.

------Seto's P.O.V.-------

It was almost four pm when my secretary announced Jonouchi had finally showed up, and I simply said "Show him in" as if I was a robot. However, when my eyes briefly glanced up at his face, I could see that he made the choice, and I stood--saving my work-- and walked over to him.

"How was your visit?" I asked, trying to be compassionate, or sympathetic... something like that.

"My last." He whispered, and I knew he hadn't finished crying yet, as more tears found their way out of his eyes. What he did next sort of surprised me, but I was almost willing to let him do that, as he walked forward into my chest and cried hugging me tightly.

With a genuine smile, though no one could see it, I embraced him back comfortingly seeing as he needed the security.

"Seto... Don't abandon me," He murmured into my clothes, and I have to admit that it did catch me off guard.

I only hugged him tighter in response; nothing would be able to take Jonouchi from me now. It's not like I was going to say anything like 'I won't ever abandon you'... come on readers!

"I l-love you Seto..." He sniffled.

"I love you too Jonouchi." I smiled, and his head shot up to look in disbelief that I had actually said those words. I took advantage of his shock, and leaned down capturing his lips passionately, holding tight to his small body.

* * *

Owari

whew! finally! ((barracades self)) i know i said there was going to be sex, i'm sorry I lied, which is why I changed the rating. I might right an epilogue, which will contain sex, depending on my reviews. hope you enjoyed this fic! ttfn


End file.
